Jackie Lukus (Earth-616)
| Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Around the time Jackie Lukus' longtime friend and rival architect Eric Masterson befriended Asgardian god Thor Odinson, the goddess Enchantress (Amora) angered the deceased Executioner (Skurge) by declining to join him in the afterlife in exchange for her late sister Lorelei's life; he angrily thrust his enchanted axe into the ground as he returned to Valhalla. Amora took the axe to search Earth for a willing mortal sacrifice to restore her sister and had "Brute" Benhurst battle Thor as Executioner. Upon Benhurst's defeat, Amora reclaimed the axe and disguised herself as Leena Moran, the roommate of Masterson's assistant Susan Austin. Lukus began dating Masterson while they helped redesign Avengers Headquarters. Their relationship was complicated by Masterson's secret physical merger with Thor and messy custody battle with ex-wife, Marcy Masterson-Steele; hoping to ease Masterson's life, Lukus kept peace between Austin and Marcy when they quarreled. Later, Lukus visited Austin and Moran's apartment, but found them gone; while there, Lukus picked up the axe, transforming into the Executioner. She secretly experimented with her powers before attacking and nearly killing suspects fleeing from police. Afterward, she magically reshaped her costume and rechristened herself Bloodaxe, boasting no love for law and order. Bloodaxe attracted Thor (Masterson) and Asgardian god Balder's attention by slaughtering several gang members and attacking police; Thor considered her a murderer, but Bloodaxe hoped they could fight crime together; disgusted with Bloodaxe's violent methods, Thor tried to capture her. Norn Queen Karnilla secretly helped Bloodaxe defeat Thor, and Bloodaxe avoided combat with Balder, with whom she had no quarrel. While trying to uncover the axe's origins, Bloodaxe detected Dr. Stephen Strange's astral form and attacked, assuming him a threat. When Austin investigated the commotion, Bloodaxe misguidedly abducted Austin to protect her from Strange, drawing NYPD'S Code:Blue and the Heliopolitan god-empowered her team Earth Force's attention. Strange secretly helped Earth Force and Code:Blue send Bloodaxe through a dimensional portal; she eventually teleported back. After obtaining the Thunderstrike mace, Masterson fought Bloodaxe, unaware it was Lukus, and confiscated the axe during battle; Lukus escaped before reverting to her human form and soon after quit vigilantism. She joined Rave Architectural and Interior Designs, encouraging her boss Barbara Rave to hire Masterson. Lukus rediscovered the axe in Masterson's apartment during a party, becoming Bloodaxe again; now aware of Thunderstrike's identity, she goaded him into another battle. Party attendee Dr. Gary Paretsky witnessed Bloodaxe's and Thunderstrike's transformations, believing Lukus was under the axe's control. Bloodaxe fought the Ennead (Heliopolitan/Egyptian) death god Seth, who savagely beat her. Bloodaxe called Eric for Thunderstrike's help; reluctantly, he and Stellaris the Celestial-Slayer came to her aid. Stellaris rescued the injured Bloodaxe and uncovered her identity with a genetic scan, but did not tell Masterson. After Seth's plans against mankind were disrupted by Thunderstrike, Bloodaxe swore off killing, but Thunderstrike believed she was ready to kill Quicksand during a subsequent battle; after a struggle, he took her weapon. When Lukus reverted to human form, she was arrested for her crimes as Bloodaxe. Paretsky and attorney Samantha Joyce argued Lukus suffered from magical addiction. Fighting the axe's influence, Thunderstrike sacrificed himself to stop the Bloodaxe curse. Sensing his death, Lukus regained her clarity; she was found not guilty by reason of insanity and had her criminal record expunged after being declared sane. | Powers = With the axe, she could detect targets through solid substances and jump dozens of feet high. The axe can draw matter and energy from other places, and fire freezing blasts, intense heat and flames, mystical energy and presumably other phenomena, limited only by the wielder's knowledge. The axe can damage astral forms and magical shields on ethereal and physical planes, returns to the bearer when thrown and can be spun to create whirlwinds and hurricane force winds. The axe is bulletproof and magnetically redirects bullets. | Abilities = An expert architect, Jackie Lukus wears reading glasses. | Strength = Class 100 (Can lift/press up to 100 tons) | Weaknesses = Seperation from the axe for 60 seconds returns the wielder to human form; extended separation restores the wielder's mind, but former wielders mystically sense the axe. | Equipment = | Transportation = The Enchantress empowered the axe to create dimensional rifts for teleportation and interdimensional travel. | Weapons = As Bloodaxe, she wielded an enchanted, double-bladed axe that magically increased her strength, durability, size, mass and agression, and granted her Asgardian combat skills. | Notes = }}